Forbidden
by babykelyse
Summary: He'd known that it would come to this, but he'd never thought he'd be feeling the way he felt now. All along, he'd known it wouldn't last. HP


Forbidden

By: babykelyse

A/N: So I had this idea rolling around in my head, and I just HAD to get it out of my system. I like it, and hopefully you will too This is a one-shot.

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters...duh.

In the dark, slightly cool atmosphere, a lone figure sat slumped in one of the slightly overstuffed chairs in the corner. His face was impassive, but one look in his eyes betrayed every emotion running through him. In his deep green eyes, three emotions ran rampant. Betrayal, bitterness, but most of all, heartbreak. Angrily, he ran his hands through his dark, messy hair. He'd known it would come to this, but he'd never thought that he'd feel the way he was feeling now. All along, he'd known it wouldn't last. He was the Gryffindor hero, while she was the Slytherin princess. Their coming together however was inevitableThere was too much lust and heat running between them to avoid the affair that had been. It'd all started when they'd both gotten detention, together. At first, they worked in a strained silence. And then, the insults came. The snogging of course came after a particular heated argument. Of course, they'd acted disgusted at first, each going their separate ways vowing never again to even think of such things.

But then, it happened again. They'd both been out after curfew, neither knowing that the other was having the same trouble sleeping, the same thought of the forbidden kiss. They'd run into each other and before either could speak a word, they heard Filch and Mrs. Norris coming down the hallway. Not stopping to think of their actions, they both ran into the nearest closet and waited in fear, hoping that they wouldn't be caught. She was the first to notice things about the boy in front of her. The first thing being his impressive chest. Years of Quidditch had built his muscles and he'd finally grown to an impressive e 6'2 figure. The next being his magnetic green eyes hidden behind thick frames. The last being his unruly hair which she longed to brush back. Not that she'd do it, of course.

He first noticed her scent. A mixture between vanilla and cinnamon. A scent he'd later become intoxicated with. He'd then noticed her light blue eyes, framed by thick lashes and then her mouth, which looked thoroughly kissable. Neither noticed that Filch had long gone on with his hall search, but were only concerned with being wrapped up in staring at the other. They never even noticed how the air had suddenly gone thick with arousal, but did notice just how close they were in the confinement of the closet. The kiss had been unavoidable. But then clothes came off, and in the heat of the moment, two very different souls became one that night. More encounters like this one came to be, and one night they were almost caught. Skillful thinking of the Slytherin girl had gotten them away with it, this time. But they both vowed to be more careful the next time. Then came news of her engagement. It had been ridiculous of the boy to even feel the stab of jealously that ran through him, when she came to him with the news.

But still their lustful encounters continued. The boy cared not about the diamond glittering on the girl's finger, but more for the girl herself. The boy found himself falling in love with this girl, despite knowing that a relationship between them would be nearly impossible. When they were not snogging, and shagging each other senseless, they had conversation between them. It astounded him how well they could get on together and how they had so much in common. Unfortunately, good things always came to a bitter and ultimate end. All at once, she'd stopped coming to their meeting place. She'd stopped sneaking glances at him across the Great Hall. And then, he'd known it was over. But he was proud. He'd not be completely thrown to the dust without an explanation as to why.

So he'd waited until she was alone, and pulled her into a nearby closet. Exactly where they'd started the affair months before. She was pissed, of course, but one kiss from a very frustrated boy had her shutting her mouth. He'd asked for, well more like demanded an explanation from her as to why she'd stopped coming and why she now avoided him. She, being the expert Slytherin, hid her emotions away from him, telling him that it was bound to happen eventually. Her cold expression and voice had him hanging his head in defeat. And in that moment, he'd missed the expression of abject misery that'd shone from her eyes before the coldness settled back in.

Then he whispered the three words she'd hoped he'd never say. _I love you_. Her heart felt as if it were going to burst out of her chest and she swallowed back the tears, knowing she'd never be able to tell him the same. She did love him, yes, but a relationship between them could never transpire. Their worlds were too different, their beliefs not even one in the same. But she wouldn't express that, for she was a proud Slytherin. And Slytherins did not display nor show their emotions to pathetic Gryffindors. They merely toyed with them, until they tired of them. At least, that's what she'd said to him. She'd never seen eyes go so cold in her life. He stepped away from her, his mouth turned down in disgust and then he was gone.

And this now brought him to his current state. He sat staring at the wall thinking of all that had happened in the past few months. He'd fallen in love with a girl well beyond his reach. It was too bad that his feelings weren't returned. Wearily, he pushed himself up from the chair and began to make his way back towards his Common Room. As he walked around the corner, he passed _her_. He paused for a brief moment to take in the scene. She was holding hands with Malfoy, smiling up in his face as he smirked down into hers. She then turned to look over, and for a brief moment their eyes met. He saw in her eyes, all the loneliness and sadness that he'd been feeling for the past few days. Quickly she turned away, and he resumed walking towards his destination.

But when he got there, he suddenly didn't want to be around his friends and classmates. He didn't want to be around their cheerfulness when he was in such a dejected mood. So he turned back around, and headed towards an abandoned tower on the other side of the castle. He'd sat there for hours, when a sound had him turning around quickly wand in hand. He lowered it when he saw that it was only her. Her hair fell around her in limp strands and her eyes looked tired. All in all, she looked as miserable as he felt. She laughed when he said it, and he cherished the sound. She walked towards him slowly, as if fearing his rejection, and began to speak. She told him how much she missed him, and how much she wished it could be different. By then, she'd walked up to him and now had her hand on his cheek. He could see the tears glistening in her eyes and the sadness within them. She reached up and kissed him before whispering what he'd longed to hear for weeks.

_I love you_

And then she was gone.

The End.

A/N: Horribly sad ending, I know. I can't tell you how many times I tried to do a different ending, and erased it in the end. I think this works though This is just a ONE-SHOT and there will be no sequel. Sorry lol I will be started a new Harry/Pansy fic though so be on the lookout Read, review, and as always enjoy. _Ciao_


End file.
